Monkey in the Middle
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Peter Pan kidnaps (teenage) Loki and right off the bar it's just a bad idea. So what do you expect to happen when Loki meets Henry, and (a also teenage) Thor is on a war path to find his brother? Slightly AU, and Henry's age is just a bit older (fourteen).
1. Chapter 1

**_Loki_**

I struggled against the bonds again, frantic about leaving this place. My current level of panic was worse than the time I had smuggled a large Midgardian cat into my bedroom for Thor's birthday gift.

My body stilled for a moment.

"Thor," I whispered even though I knew he was not there.

As I thought about my older brother, I subconsciously continued rubbing the rope against the tip of my boot. As soon as the rope fell away though, even more replaced it.

I sighed and straightened myself out as I turned onto my back.

"At least they have a nice view of the stars," I said to no one in particular.

"You know, I'm considering gagging you. The last thing I need is for you to go into an entire monologue about something or other," the annoying blond child who had kidnapped me told me.

I growled at him as I sat up. The only thing keeping me from being completely mobile was the fact my ankles were tied, as well as the fact I seemed to be in an enchanted cage.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

He stepped forward, so close I could probably hit him through the bars, "I want your magic."

It was supposed to sound threatening and ominous. Four little words meant to shake me, but all they did was make me laugh.

"And how do you presume to do that?" I asked him. "Do you believe that my magic is tangible, and you may simply pluck it from me?"

"I plan on taking your heart."

I bursted out laughing then. "You are crazier than I first assumed! First you kidnap a Prince of Asgard, and then you say you'll take my heart? Please, tell me your name so I can make sure the bards recall your idiocy."

The other adolescent's cheeks became red with anger. "I am not an _idiot_! And, being that _I_, _Peter Pan_, am the one holding _you prisoner_, you stupid, intolerable, _monster_, you have no right to question me or make fun of me!"

"Just wait until my older brother comes to my bedroom and finds me gone. He will hurt you without a second thought." My words came out less fluidly than normal. _I'm not a monster._

"Oh, that blond one? Such a shame he won't notice you're missing, considering you are there."

I felt my heart sink. "You made a duplicate of me."

"Yes. And do you want to know the best thing about _that_ Loki?"

I didn't give a reply.

"He doesn't _talk_," Pan informed me.

I sat down again, turning my back on my tormenter.

"Oh, cat got your tongue, Loki? Can't get the words to come out? Shame."

I've decided to stop listening to the blond boy outside of my cage. Instead, I think of the blond boy worlds away, who's probably fretting over the pseudo-me's silence. I smile a little bit as I think about Thor more and more.

He'd probably first restate whatever he'd been saying, trying to provoke a reaction. When the imposter doesn't respond again, Thor will ask him if he's alright. Upon more silence, he would more than likely run and get our mother, who in turn will worry over 'my' silence.

_She will realize it's not me,_ I thought, though I'm not sure if I actually believe that. I suppose it depends on how good of a spell-caster Pan is.

"No one is coming to save you," Pan told me before walking away.

I continue to look down at the floor before I bring up my knees, resting my chin on them. "They'll come," I whispered softly.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So I actually wrote this a while ago and I'm just getting around to posting it :/ Is anyone iinterested in seeing it continue?

Please review if you got the time! ;)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Henry_**

I have to admit that I didn't like being in Neverland. I wanted to be home, with my moms and my grandparents.

I was wandering around the camp when I came across a cage. I stood in front of it for a moment, trying to see the shape in it.

"Come to mock me more?" whoever it was in there told me.

"No...I was just walking around."

The shape sat up and with the amount of light that came in, I saw vibrant green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Henry Mills."

I heard him cluck. "You're different from the others. You're not a Lost Boy, are you?"

"No, no I'm not. Who are you?"

The shape moved again and I saw that his legs and hands were bound. "Loki of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, and brother of Thor."

"What does Pan want with you?"

"I believe he said something about stealing my magic? He's a bit of a psycho."

"Your magic?"

"Yes, my magic. I'm _magical_, Henry Mills. I'm from another _world_!"

"I'm from another world but I don't have magic," I told him.

He let out a growl and his legs kicked out. "You don't get it! You're a human boy, barely into the age of puberty!"

"I doubt you're much better."

He laughed. "I am _much_ better."

I stepped closer and I noticed how sound ceased from him. The green eyes I'd seen earlier were back in my direction. "How long have you been here?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Much longer than you. I suppose no one wants me back in Asgard…"

I stood there. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can somehow convince Pan to let me go, no."

"Well, maybe I can."

He laughed. "It's nice that you think that."

"We'll see! I'll go look for him now!" I turn around and headed off back towards the camp.

I ran into Felix before finding Pan. I swallowed and turned my hands into fists, not because I was going to do anything, just because I was nervous. Felix was rather intimidating with his greater height.

"Have you seen Pan?" I asked him, figuring Felix, as his right hand man, would know where he was.

"He's not here right now," he told me.

I shifted from foot to foot. "When will he be back?"

"I don't know. Tonight."

I looked around. "Um, it is night."

"Then later. Stop pestering me, pipsqueak."

"But I need to talk to him now!"

"Well he isn't here right now."

"But where did he go?" I asked.

"You don't need to know."

"I do!"

"You're so annoying! Just go away!"

"Fine." I turned around and started walking in the general direction that I thought Loki was in. I finally found the cage again after what seemed like hours. It was like its location had changed.

"Well?" The glowing green eyes didn't look up.

"I haven't been able to find him yet. But I will! I'll find him and ask him to let you out! I'm sure he will…"

I heard him sigh. "I don't believe you have a very good grasp on how a psychotic human male's mind works," he told me.

I took a step back from the cage and looked at it, trying to find the door or a lock. "Maybe we don't need him! Maybe I can get you out on my own!"

"Be my guest to try."

I ran my hands along the wood that made up the cage, searching for any break in it. I checked every wall but i didn't find one.

"Well, it looks like I'm doing this the hard way. Loki, move as much as you can against the other side of the cage."

I saw the green eyes look up. I imagined him protesting but I heard him move against the other wooden bars.

_Alright, I can do this._

I tried kicking the cage. I kept adjusting how I did it until I heard something snap. I moved back, assuring myself it wasn't a broken leg.

"Loki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You did it! I can see that it's broken," he said to me. "Can you help me get out? I can barely move..."

I broke the snapped bar completely and wiggled it out of its position before getting myself into the cage. I fumbled around in the deepening night, searching for Loki. I found his shirt and started pulling. I only assumed that I wasn't hurting him because he wasn't protesting.

I pulled him out of the cage and he landed on the ground with a bit of a grunt.

"Now, do you have something to cut these binds with?" Loki asked me. In the bad light, I could see something holding his wrists and ankles together, but not much.

"No…"

He sighed. "Maybe I can do it now that I'm out of the cage…"

I stood there, not wanting to leave him alone. He maneuvered himself and started rubbing. A few minutes later I heard the sound of rope give way and Loki sighing again.

"Look at that, they aren't coming back. I suppose they were linked with the cage..."

He started working on his ankle bindings before springing up. "I owe you greatly, Henry Mills. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Can you help me get home?" I asked.

"That depends. Where is here and where is home?"

"This is Neverland. Home is on Earth, in Storybrooke."

"Well, this is simply solved! Neverland doesn't exist; it's not its own world. Therefore, that means it's part of Earth, which means we can get you home easily!"

"No… Neverland _is_ a whole other world, Loki."

The figure in front of me stopped. "That's impossible. There's only nine worlds. I _know_ _Neverland_ isn't one of them."

"Well you're wrong."

"I'm _Loki_, I'm never wrong."

* * *

_**Author's **__**Note: **_Hi! So... these are short chapters... Perfectly good reason for that (my ideas just happen to be short) and I hope you don't mind it :)

Please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thor_**

"Brother, I have the grandest thing to show you!" I said as I walked into Loki's bedroom. It seemed to shine especially bright in the early morning sun light.

I stilled as I saw that my brother wasn't in his bed but at his desk-at this hour he would normally still be asleep. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Loki?"

He _refused_ to look at me.

"Have I done something?" I asked him.

I walked around to him and shook his shoulders, my original intent forgotten.

"Say something," I pleaded with him, but nothing came. "Baby brother?" I said a hundred different things but nothing seemed to provoke a reaction. I finally gave up. "What have I done to upset you? I thought we were fine…"

I sighed and went out of his room. I roamed the halls and ended up going to Mother's parlor. It appeared that she was working on an embroidery piece as she talked with some of her handmaidens.

"Thor, sweetheart, how are you?" she asked me as I went further into her room.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Loki? He doesn't seem to be well."

"What do you mean not well?" Mother asked.

"He's not talking," I clarified. "I tried talking to him for a half hour and got no reaction at all."

She put aside her embroidery and got up, rushing out of the room. Her reaction had me piqued, so I obediently followed her.

She went into Loki's room without knocking. The form of my brother had not moved at all since I had left him and I even told her that. She kneeled in front of him much like I had and tried talking to him, but there was no response.

She placed her hand on Loki's throat. "It's empty."

"What do you mean empty?"

"This isn't Loki. This a _concoction_ someone made to look like your brother to make it seem as if he were here." She closed her eyes, her hand still on the pseudo Loki. A moment later it was gone. She got up and smoothed her dress out. "I have to go get your father. Thor, go to Heimdall and see if he can locate your brother."

I nodded and briskly walked out of the room.

I ran the rest of the way to the Bifrost.

* * *

"Can you see Loki?" I asked him, my arms crossed.

"He is very far away."

"How far?" I said, my voice cracking. "Where in the nine realms could've he have been taken to?" Would the Frost Giants have really been so daring as to kidnap Loki?

"He is not in the nine realms," Heimdall said calmly.

"What?"

"He is off in another place, called Neverland."

"Well how do I get to him then?"

He hesitated for a moment-I think he noticed my usage of 'I' and not 'we.' "There is a way to get to him, through Earth, in a town that is not supposed to be."

"Can you send me there?"

"Yes."

"_Will_ you send me there?"

"This is a dangerous quest, young prince. You should not go alone."

I laughed. "I am not afraid, but I am confident. I _will_ get Loki and bring him back, and if anyone _dares_ to stand in _my_ way then they will have another thing coming to them."

"As you wish then; to Storybrooke you go."

* * *

I woke up with my back on a pier. Birds flew above me and I could hear gently waves lapping against boats.

"Are you alright?" A red head above me asked.

"Is this Storybrooke?" I asked her.

"Yes…"

I started to sit up. "Then I am fine. Tell me, how am I to get to Neverland?"

"Neverland?"

I looked at the sound of the voice and saw a woman in the water. "Yes, Neverland. My brother is being held there."

"Who's your brother?" the first woman asked me.

"Loki, and I'm Thor."

"I've never heard of either of you. Are you from the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, I'm from Asgard." I could feel myself beginning to get impatient. "My father is King Odin and you have to help me find Loki!" I lowered my voice to try to sound older and more authoritative; the King I was going to be.

"You can't get to Neverland. There's no more magic beans left," the first woman said.

The one in the water sighed loudly. "Thor, how would you feel about mermaid travel?"

"M-Mermaid?" I stammered. I noticed the tail flick behind her. "I... I will do anything to get my brother back."

"Then jump in and hold on!" she told me.

I nodded and did as I was told. In a moment everything was going by us dizzyingly fast. When the world around us stabilized and firmly materialized, I was surrounded by a grotto. On the shore of the beach was a woman with black hair and a man in a leather coat.

I got out of the water. "Are you the two that took Loki?" I demanded to know.

"Ariel, what is _this_?" The woman asked the mermaid.

"Um, Thor, of Asgard? He's looking for him brother who was apparently kidnapped."

"Did you get the box?" The man asked.

Ariel nodded, and threw her bag to him. "It's in there. I leave Thor to you, assuming that our deal still stands?"

The man looked to the woman. "Regina?"

After hearing who I was she hadn't taken her eyes off of me. "Yes, our deal still stands. Now go off on your merry way."

"I just needed to let you know that there's another person Pan is holding hostage-a girl named Wendy."

"We'll do our best, deary," the man told her. I glanced at her and waved, hoping that could pass a silent thank you.

She sunk below the surface and disappeared, back to Storybrooke I assumed.

"So. Your brother was taken and you expect us to help you find him?" Regina asked.

"Yes, of course. I can give you a great reward if you can point me in the direction of where he is."

"Look, we don't-" the woman began to say.

"Thor, as in the god?" the man asked me.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Why are you here by yourself?"

"I wanted to save Loki myself."

"How _honorable_," Regina said. The man looked at her and she scoffed. "Rumpel, you're not honestly considering taking this boy with us, are you? What good is he to us?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm eighteen!"

"Oh,eighteen? So old."

The man put his hand on her chest. "He could be valuable, considering he's the god of thunder and lightning."

"How do you know that when the others didn't know who I was?"

The man grinned and I stepped back. "I'm the Dark One."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_If anyone has issues with this chapter, please feel free to recommend anything! :)

Also, reviews are greatly appreciated ;)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Loki_**

"Well I'm Henry, a teenager from Story Brooke, Maine, and I happen to know a whole lot about this stuff, alright? One of my moms is the savior and the other is the Evil Queen."

"You have lesbian mothers?" I asked, smirking as I raised an eyebrow.

"No! They kind of hate each other. I was given away for adoption by Emma Swan-the savior-and then adopted by Regina-the Evil Queen."

"Hm. That makes more sense." I stood there for a second and I noticed that the boy shuddered as the wind blew. "We should probably go find some shelter until morning."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he told me as he rubbed his arms.

I glanced at the cage. It had been mortifying to be locked in there, even if only Pan and Henry had seen me in it. Viciously, I wanted it to burn and smolder. As I grabbed Henry's hand and begun leading him away, in the corner of my eyes I saw embers start to catch onto the wood.

* * *

"I think this is far enough away," Henry told me what felt like hours later. Mind you, hours later walking in a thunderstorm.

I nodded. "I hope you're right. I'd rather not be kidnapped by Pan again."

"Yeah, it kind of does suck to be held against your will," he responded, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why are you running away now?"

"Because with you, I'm not alone," he pointed out. "If I had run away by myself, it'd be me against Pan and the Lost Boys."

"And it's better with me because?"

"Well, you have magic, right? That makes everything better."

I laughed. He vaguely reminded me of Thor with his simple thinking. "I suppose it does."

"Is there any chance you could light a magic fire that won't burn out? I'm freezing."

I looked around. We were in the midst of the forest and despite what Henry had said, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Pan knew where we were. "I think it'd be best if we didn't."

"Ah, okay."

I looked over at him and I felt bad. "Come here. It'd be better to share our body warmth than have you die of the cold. Like you said, it's better if there are two of us."

He hesitantly came over to me before sitting next to me and leaning against me. I put my arm around him in an extra effort to keep him warm.

"Do you think we can go to sleep?" he asked me.

"Probably. I would if I were you," I whispered.

He re-positioned himself slightly and within a few minutes he seemed to be snoring.

I tried to stay awake to keep watch, but I was tired. I had a notoriously small physical limit, especially compared to Thor. It would only take for me to blink for me to fall asleep...

* * *

I guess I did fall asleep somewhere along the way because I woke up to far too bright sunlight and the sound of bird chirpings and something moving in the trees.

I didn't feel a weight against me and I sat up quickly. "Henry?" I said, maybe too loudly but there was pure fear coursing through me as I wondered if he'd left me or gotten captured again…

I scrambled to my feet, looking around for him. I started calling his name, not thinking about any Lost Boys who might be around.

"Loki, I'm over here."

I sighed and turned around. "Why did you run off on me?" I asked him.

"I was trying to find something to eat… needless to say I wasn't successful."

"It's alright, we can look together as we're walking. Where do you think we can go?"

"I don't know. Maybe somewhere near the shore but away from Skull Island."

"Lead the way," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

* * *

We'd been walking for a while, still not very successful when it came to foraging, but at least we were hopefully putting distance between ourselves and the Lost Boys' camp.

"They've got to be looking for us," Henry said softly.

My mind went back to setting the cage on fire. "What if they're not?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"What if something happen to the cage, say it light on fire, maybe from the storm last night… What if they thought we died in it? I'm sure they know you're curious, so it'd make sense for you to have found me, and if a fire had broken out…"

"It's weird to think that they might think we're dead…"

"It's probably for the best though. Now all we have to do is get off the island. We'll swim if we have to."

"It… It doesn't work like that, Loki. This is the only land form in the world. The ocean around it is endless."

"Surely the worlds are connected and if we swim we'll travel to the next world?"

"I'm not sure it really works like that…"

"Well this is rather troubling."

"Yeah."

"Maybe someone will come to rescue you and I'll just piggyback on," I said lightly. "If we can get to Midgard, then I can get to Asgard, or if we go to Asgard, I'll get you to Midgard."

He didn't look like he had much faith in me but he nodded anyway. "Thanks Loki."

A while later we found ourselves on the beach. The grey ocean lapped at the shore, the sky and water blending together in the horizon. It looked cold and unforgiving.

"You think it's normally like this or if it's just because of the thunderstorm?" I asked him.

"Probably just because of the storm. What do you think we should do now?"

"I suppose writing S.O.S. wouldn't be of much use?" I asked him.

He laughed as he hugged himself from the cold. "Probably not."

"Maybe we should make a shelter. If I'm right and Pan and the Lost Boys think we're dead, we can just hide out around here," I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"And afterwards I could look for food."

"I don't want you going off by yourself," Henry blurted out. "I know I did earlier and I shouldn't have…"

I looked at him. "We can talk about this when the shelter is made."

Two or so hours later, we had a crude shelter made out of limbs and large leaves that had been freed from the trees by the storm (possibly the only advantage of it). It was by no means a palace or even a quaint cottage but it would provide moderate shelter and keep us relatively concealed when we slept.

"Alright, you stay here now, okay?" I told the other boy.

"But… Loki…"

"I'll be back soon," I told him, giving him a smile. "Plus, you look like you need more rest than I do. I'll wake you up when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_So there's my attempt at them getting to be friends and relying on each other *throws hands up*. Oh well, I tried...

Feel free to review, I won't bite!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
